Poetry is Magic: A Collection of Pony Poems
by Simba'92
Summary: A collection of poems based on a variety different topics from characters to events in the series. Most of the poetry is in free-verse. I will be adding to it as I go. I haven't written any poetry for about two years so good easy.
1. Loyalty

Loyalty

The one that stays true

Always stands by your side

Through the best of times

Through the worst of times

In the fight against the eternal night of Nightmare Moon

Straying from your Element at times, but always coming back to it in the end.

Through the chaos of Discord's return

A royal wedding gone wrong by a love hungry queen and her swarm

A blizzard storm led by a mad king through an empire of crystal ponies

Remember who your friends are.

Through everything they are your true friends until the end.


	2. The Night

The Night

The Night

The dark of the night may frighten me, but I show no fear.

For I look up in the sky and see your moon shining bright lighting my way.

As I sleep you visit me

You and I sail on the sea of dreams

Adventure, romance, tragedy and comedy

There are nightmares where I want to hide.

You come to tell me

"Everything will be alright"

You give me hope

Shine like the brightest star in the sky

Your cyan blue eyes shimmer in the moonlight

The stars in your flowing sapphire mane glow bright

We laugh having fun in our dreamland

Luna, you mean so much to me

I admit my feelings for you

That you are the most beautiful mare in Equestria

You say feel the same way for me

As I wake after the sunrise, I believe it to have all been a dream

Only to look and see you sleeping by my side

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I originally intending this to be a shipping between Luna and another canon character, but I then changed my mind. So I think I left it more open-minded for the most part.


	3. In Chaos

In Chaos

Chaos reigns across the land

The harmony that ruled it has been disbanded.

The Elements?

They have all but disappeared

And their welders?

They are all still here.

Fluttershy has scared all the animals away.

Rarity and Tom are voted best couple in town.

Rainbow Dash sits on her cloud all day

AJ spends it lying all day

Pinkie Pie brings nothing but despair

Twilight does not really care about her former friends because there is no magic anymore.

Letters to Celestia burned

Chocolate rain

Fires burn and chaos rules

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide

He is the spirit of chaos

Canterlot is no longer the center in Equestria.

Welcome to Ponyville, chaos capital of Discord's world


	4. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes (poem)

Today I've woken up to my friends with different identities

This leaves me thoroughly confused as to why this has happened.

Rarity is trying to make weather

Pinkie is working on the Apple farm

Rainbow is taking care of animals

Fluttershy is trying to ponies laugh

AJ is making dresses

This is all so very wrong I need to find a way to open their eyes.

There must be a way to reverse the spell

To see the truth and open your eyes

I want to help you realize that our friendship means so much more.

Open your eyes to the truth

One by one, I will change you back

Remember your memories

Restoring Harmony

Once my true friends have returned

The key to finishing Star Swirl the Bearded's spell is complete

And I've opened your eyes

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I admit the inspiration of this poem especially the title was Aviators song, _Open Your Eyes_.


	5. Desire

Desire

It is something longed for.

Something needed to keep going

Her heart is cold and dark

She wants to consume the world of its love

Love is what feeds her

Love also defeats her

Her eerie dark green eyes glow in the darkness

Her minions obey her every command

Desire is something that cannot be stopped

A hunger

A lust for revenge

The darkness that surrounds her is intoxicating

Controlling and manipulative

Corrupting the loves ones of ponies

She enjoys the suffering of others

Her twisted smile with her sharp fangs showing

Her glowing bright green magic

Her voice sending shivers up a pony's spine

She appears to be out of a nightmare

Like a parasite

She is the queen of the swarm.


	6. Love

Love

An alicorn of pink

The Princess of Love

She is gentle and kind

Spreading love wherever she goes

Its power knows no bounds

To make old love new once again

It defeated the Changelings from Canterlot

From the Crystal Empire to the small town of Ponyville

Cadance, the love song of Equestria

The heart

The beat

She is the rhythm

She is gracious in mind and with words

She is love.


	7. Philomena

Philomena

Gold and red

Orange and yellow

This bird is a happy fellow

Brilliantly bright with color as she takes flight

Phoenix pet to the Princess of the Sun

Always ready to have fun

Rises from the ashes to begin again


	8. Not So Different

Not So Different

We are not so different

You and I

Shy yellow mare

Kind and caring

Lover of nature

I don't want to be mean

Show me to be the real me

Be the way I am supposed to be

The person I used to be

Your sweet voice will show me the way

The real me


	9. Love II (The Power of Love)

Love II (Power of Love)

A young colt and filly begin with a spark.

Time passes and the spark grows.

Friendship turns into love

Their hearts tied to each other

A wedding turned to tragedy

A threat to the city

A queen's sinister plan unfolds

The bride hidden away by her imposter

The groom under the love-feeding false bride's spell

Twilight sees through her deception

No pony believes the student

Even her mentor

The queen imprisons the purple unicorn below in the forgotten caves of long ago

A reunion of old friends

Above them all processes without delay

A royal wedding crashed by the bride and the best mare before the final cue

A villain revealed

A short duel ends with loss of the sun princess's crown

The shattering of the protection spell

The invasion of the swarm from above

The battle in the streets

Only to lead to more defeat

Six friends lay on the floor with no Elements to aid them

A weakened Shining Armor

All looks lost

Love will give them strength

Chrystalis believes the couple to be fools

Cadance puts her horn's magic to his and spark appears

The spell gets stronger

To everypony's amazement and the changeling queen's horror

A blast of magic and shining light sends the villains away

Love conquers all


End file.
